


V3 + idv

by Maki_harukawa_1000



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game)
Genre: idv x danganronpa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maki_harukawa_1000/pseuds/Maki_harukawa_1000
Summary: Inspired by the recent crossover i guess? I dunno this is just something I wrote because I was bored. I was attempting to make it light hearted and funny but. Obviously that didn’t work uhI probably won’t add anything else to this because it’s very?? Weird and dumb?? Like it’s a combination of me attempting something funny and lighthearted and my need for drama/plot in a story so that’s what happened at the end ahaha(Also woah I didn’t realize how short this was whoops-I didn’t have a word count on the app I was using to write)Anyway explanation for some stupid stuff at the end of this
Kudos: 4





	V3 + idv

Shuichi sighed, which was barely audible over the combination of Kaede’s music box and the noisy clacking of the ciphers keys. Kaede noticed and looked up from her decoding.

“Again?” She asked and Shuichi nodded.

“Check your messages” he said with another sigh and stopped decoding to create a coffin.

Kaede checked her Monopad and saw the messages that Katio sent complaining about Kokichi leading the hunter to him (Shuichi notes that the hunter this time is the black and white bear that seems to be the most common)

“If he keeps doing this to Katio every time we are put in the same team we’ll never get a full win!” Kaede shakes her head “but at least he’s distracting the hunter for now”

Right as she said that they heard bells and a extremely angry Katio began to materialize in the coffin beside them. Shuichi sighed in relief this time and went back to decoding.

“That bastard! He led the hunter to me when I was decoding and then just ran!” Katio shook his fist “this is the last straw! I’m leaving!”

“Katio we can’t leave, remember? We having finished all of the ciphers” Kaede reminded him.

“Screw the ciphers!” Shuichi jumped as Katio kicked the one he was decoding at the moment.

“Ah! C-calm down Katio! I’m sure Kokichi didn’t mean to lead the hunter to you...somehow” 

Shuichi’s poor attempt at calming Katio down failed and Katio just got angrier “no he definitely did-HE THREW THE DAMN PALLET DOWN IN FRONT OF ME WHILE I WAS TRYING TO ESCAPE DAMN IT” 

“Oh shut up it’s your fault for being so slow idiot” a voice came from behind them as Kokichi appeared “-and anyway the hunters gonna be coming soon because of you and your yelling so stop being useless and help Shuichi with the cipher before it comes” 

“YOU-“

“I’m gonna go decode over that way! Bye bye!” Kokichi skipped away from them and Katio grumbled but started decoding anyway.

“This ciphers almost finished which is good, but we should probably split up after this. Multiple people decoding separate ciphers at once is much faster then what we are doing now. Plus there’s less of a chance that the beast will get several of us at once” Shuichi paused “ah, of course I’m not really sure if that’s really a good strategy or...”

“No! That’s actually really smart Shuichi! Good job! I never would’ve thought about that!” Kaede looked at him and smiled as she finished the cipher. 

“Oh, uh, t-thank you Kaede” Shuichi smiled back.

“Yep! Your welcome! I’m gonna head over to the cipher Katio was trying to decode earlier now if that’s okay!” 

“Are you sure? The hunter might still be over there, it could be dangerous” Katio warned her.

“I’ll be fine! Don’t worry!” Kaede said cheerfully and started walking away.

“I think there’s another cipher close to here, I’ll go decode that one. But are you gonna be okay by yourself?” Katio asked Shuichi, knowing about his dislike of decoding alone.

Shuichi nodded, and Katio gave him a thumbs up “alright bro but if you need me to come distract the hunter for you so you can get away just send a quick message!” 

Shuichi started making his way towards the cipher located in the heart of the place-the hospital. This was...certainly not his favorite of all of the different places, although he didn’t really have a favorite. And he doesn’t think he ever will, even though some of the others seem to enjoy this seemingly endless ‘game’-all he can feel when he gets a invite to a match is dread. 

Shuichi arrives at the cipher machine and begins decoding. He much preferred decoding to kiting or rescuing, the repetitive clicking of the keys was relaxing in a way. Although he will never be completely calm while he’s inside this game. Any second the hunter-this time the black and white bear-could appear and attack him. 

He almost thinks he feels his heart beating, signaling the hunter being close.

No. It IS beating. 

Shuichi stops decoding and quickly turns around to see the hunter heading towards him at a high speed from the other side of the room. He panics and runs away from the cipher, closing a pallet behind him-then frantically sending a message to the group. The hunter breaks the pallet and Shuichi runs downstairs before he can get hit. 

His Monopad beeps signaling that he has a new message but he couldn’t check it without slowing down. He needed to get out of the hospital and to somewhere with more pallets and walls before he could check.

Shuichi ran out of the house and down the shallow stairs, with the hunter so close that he almost got hit twice. He made it to the nearest jungle gym and kited for awhile before hiding behind a wall to check his Monopad. 

Katio: where the hell are you?!

Kaede: I thought I saw you going to the hospital but I can’t find you!

This isn’t good. Everywhere here was identical except for the Hospital. And there’s no way he could make it to the Hospital without getting hit, as he was extremely tired from kiting now.

Shuichi sent them a short message trying to describe where he was but before he could send it the hunter came around the corner. He tried to run to the broken wall to jump over it but the hunter was too fast and hit Shuichi. Pain ran throughout Shuichi’s body and he fell to the ground behind the wall. 

Logically he knew he would be healed magically once the match was finished, but it didn’t make it hurt any less. 

But before the hunter could pick Shuichi up something exploded in front of it and Kokichi appeared. 

“Hey Shuichi!” Kokichi smiled at Shuichi and ran in the opposite direction. The hunter followed, now angry. 

Shuichi stood up shakily and sent a quick message to the others explaining what had happened. He nervously looked over to where Kokichi was running around, putting pallets down and stunning the hunter repeatedly. How long could Kokichi do this for?

There was a cipher close to him so he began decoding-even if he couldn’t help Kokichi with distracting the hunter, at least he could decode. He was shaking and he kept messing up but he was still fast. The second to last cipher popped and Shuichi started decoding even faster, until he had almost finished. He paused for a moment to make sure Kokichi had escaped the hunter, which he had-the hunter was looking around in confusion a few miles away. So Shuichi finished the cipher. 

The exit door was extremely close but the hunter was too so Shuichi started running towards the other exit. Even with his injury he felt a sudden burst of energy as he ran. 

It faded as soon as he saw a panicked Katio sprinting over to him “Shuichi! Wait! The hunter teleported over this way, we need to go to the other exit cmon!”

Shuichi nodded and changed direction “have you seen Kaede in awhile?” Shuichi asked as they ran.

“She was with me at the other gate before the hunter teleported!” Katio froze as he suddenly realized what that meant “crap! I left Kaede back there with the hunter!” 

“Shuichi! You open the exit and I’ll rescue Kaede!” Katio instructed and began heading back towards where he left Kaede.

“W-wait Katio! Will you be okay?” Katio turned around and nodded enthusiastically. 

“Yeah! I’m Kaito Momota luminary of the stars, remember? I’ve got this! And for extra protection I’ve got a gun too!” He waved it in the air, another gun from one of the chests? Katio seemed to have lots of luck when it came to them. Very much unlike Shuichi, who could only ever get syringes when he never really needed healing. Although at the moment one would certainly be helpful.

Shuichi gave Katio a thumbs up and went back to sprinting towards the door. 

When Shuichi arrived at the exit he started opening it but when he got to the halfway mark bells ring out signaling someone being hit. It was likely to be Kaede as Katio probably hadn’t arrived there yet. Even with her music boxes, Kaede wasn’t very skilled at kiting-she was much better at rescuing and helping out her teammates in general. So hopefully Katio could arrive in time to help. 

“Hello again Shuichi!” Shuichi jumped slightly and saw Kokichi walk over from the corner of his eyes while he continued trying different codes for the door. 

“Ah hello Kokichi, could you keep a eye out for the hunter while I open the exit?” Shuichi asked as yet another code didn’t work.

“Why do you think you can order me around like that? Bow down and worship me and then maaaybe I’ll warn you that the hunters coming towards us right now”

Shuichi spun around to see Kaede and Kaito running towards them with the hunter close behind them. 

“Shuichi! Hurry!” Kaede yelled while dodging a attack from the hunter and running towards a jungle gym. 

Unfortunately the hunter didn’t follow Kaede but instead followed Katio, who was still walking towards them “Shuichi quit standing there! Open the damn exit!”

Shuichi shook his head and went back to frantically guessing codes. But right as he guessed the correct code-bells rang out again, signaling that Katio was hit.

When Shuichi turned around Katio was being carried to a rocket chair near them and was struggling as much as he could “Damn it! Just escape without me guys!” 

Kaede runs out of the jungle gym and quickly puts down a music box to slow the hunter down while she rescues Kaito. Kaede runs in front of Katio before the hunter could hit him again.

Shuichi smiles in relief as they walk out the exit doors. Another win. Another victory for him and his friends. But it’s not much of a victory when he’ll do this all over again in a few days.

Because walking out of that exit door doesn’t truly mean freedom. Sure they could escape the hunter, but they can’t escape this nightmare they’re living in. 

After being stuck here for almost a month now and having participated in around forty rounds of this ‘game’ he was getting tired. No matter how much investigating he did he could never find anything that could aid them in escape, it almost seemed like there was no exit at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Shuichi only has one coffin + doesn’t need to memorize faces because of plot purposes (and I didn’t know how embalmer works at the time of writing this (I still don’t)). Also I know that embalmer fits Korekiyo’s character better but I didn’t know who else Shuichi could be. And yes Kaito is lucky dude, Kaede is female dancer and Kokichi is acrobat of course.


End file.
